


Куинн делает выбор

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, Gen, Parenthood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К сорока годам Элли Куинн уже стала космическим адмиралом. Какие возможности еще открываются перед ней?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Куинн делает выбор

Элли Куинн умеет держать фасон, этого у нее не отнять.  
Она не жаловалась, когда ей в бою сожгли плазмотроном лицо. Жизнь инвалида, уродство до конца дней — плевать, прорвемся! Она всей душой, страстно, безоговорочно понадеялась на Майлза — и Майлз ей помог.  
Она не позволила врагам увидеть уныние на своей физиономии, когда чуть не провалила первое в своей жизни разведзадание и находилась на волоске от смерти. Надеяться можно было только на сомнительных союзников, но чудо все же случилось.   
Она не плакала, когда убили Майлза. Когда его тело потеряли, словно чемодан в космопорту. Когда пришлось все без утайки докладывать, глядя в глаза его барраярскому начальству. Вот тогда надежды уже практически не оставалось, но Элли Куинн не плачет, и точка.   
А Майлз взял и восстал из мертвых. Он вообще чудотворец, настоящий специалист по воскрешениям — идет ли речь о надежде, о финансах или о тех, кого застрелили в бою в упор.  
У каждого свои сильные стороны, не так ли? Плохо только, когда сила одного сталкивается с энергией другого. Элли никогда не удавалось переспорить Майлза — упрямая сила была сжата в его полутора метрах роста, словно тугая пружина. Не удалось и на этот раз.  
А ведь как все многообещающе начиналось! Коротенькое письмо с Барраяра заставило Элли облегченно вздохнуть и сразу начать собираться в путь. Этот паршивец жив, здоров, не арестован (хотя на месте его начальников она не была бы столь милосердна), соизволил прервать свое многонедельное молчание и вызвал ее на встречу, да еще на интригующую приписку расщедрился. Элли сама себе поразилась, сколько времени она потратила на каталог местных комаррских мод, выбирая наряд. Майлзу она по душе в любой одежде, хоть в пропотевшем трико из-под боевой брони, но надо же было сделать приятное любимому коротышке после такого долгого расставания! Он наверняка тоже припас сюрприз, чтобы ее порадовать.   
В каком-то смысле, он так и сделал, без обмана. Многие девушки получают от любимого золотое колечко, но далеко не каждой удается дождаться в подарок трех золотых шевронов на рукав. Элли Куинн – адмирал флота. Звучит!  
А еще он, черт его побери, был так честен, что даже предложил ей выбор. Колечко в ассортименте тоже присутствовало, заодно вместе с фатой и громким титулом барраярской наземницы.  
Со своими Майлз всегда честен, в этом-то и проблема. Этот маленький вкрадчивый манипулятор способен обаять даже джексонианского барона и, не моргнув глазом, солгать собственному шефу, но на Элли он использовать свой убойный луч харизмы в полную силу не пытался никогда. Может, это тоже такой, особо изощренный способ манипуляции?   
В общем, Элли предпочитает считать, что адмиральское звание вместо барраярской свадьбы выбрала она сама. Как меньшее из двух зол. Сейчас она ощущает себя одновременно польщенной майлзовской верой в нее, гордой тем, что ее усилиями им удалось попрощаться счастливо и мирно… и ужасно, ужасно разочарованной. Прямо-таки глупо тоскующей по неполученному колечку или чему-то еще, что бы Майлз подарил лично ей – Элли, не командиру флота.   
Разнообразные эмоции, которым коммодор – теперь адмирал! – Куинн – обычно не поддается, раздирают ее в эту минуту на части, словно сломавшийся сервопривод в скафандре. Она сбежала из роскошного гостиничного номера, едва Майлз вприпрыжку скрылся за поворотом коридора. Сбежала, вопреки своей всегдашней военной аккуратности, бросив и грязные тарелки, и ко всем чертям разворошенную постель, где они в последний раз любили друг друга. Теперь ноги несут ее черт знает куда, и она об этом не задумывается. Заблудиться на космической станции? Ей, уроженке Клайна? Да вы смеетесь!  
Когда она останавливается перед дверями роскошной станционной клиники, то даже удивляется. А потом, нащупав кредитку в кармане, думает: «А чем черт не шутит?».  
Ей уже случалось вольно и по собственному усмотрению распоряжаться биологическими образцами.  
Из клиники она выходит через два часа, с облегчившимся счетом и почти не прибавившим в весе баулом. Маленький криоконтейнер среди ее вещей почти незаметен. И ни к чему, совершенно ни к чему не обязывает. Пока что.   
***  
Адмирал Куинн не чванлива.  
Сейчас они с сержантом Таурой сидят и пьют.   
Таура – прекрасный собутыльник. Ей, с ее бешеным метаболизмом, даже экзотическая новобразильская настойка — на один глоток. А еще она умеет молчать, умеет вставить словцо, и с ней можно без стеснения перемыть Майлзу косточки.   
Когда Майлз преподнес в качестве прощального подарочка правду о своих отношениях с Таурой, то Элли, признаться, не слишком удивилась. Что-то такого… сумасшедшего от него и стоило ожидать. Кстати, Таура знает, что она знает. Обеих наемниц это не смущает ни капельки.  
Это не первые их посиделки тет-а-тет. Но сегодня повод особенный. Такой, о котором стоит выговориться не на трезвую голову.  
— Не-а, — тянет Элли с удивляющими ее саму капризными нотками в голосе. – Не поеду. Оставить флот? Да ни за что!  
Таура рассеянно теребит когтистыми пальцами кончик темно-красной косы. Это не признак волнения, знает Элли, просто привычка такая: Таура любит чем-то занимать руки. От ее необычно блестящих волос тянет тонким химическим запахом – краска. Закрашивает седину, прихорашивается перед поездкой.  
— Я хочу его увидеть. Убедиться, что у него все хорошо. Держу пари, ты — тоже.  
— Да мало чего я хочу! — Элли качает головой. В их бутылке уже видно дно. — Ты у нас одна такая храбрая. Я лучше ограничусь п-поздравительной открыткой ему на свадьбу.  
— А еще мне хочется посмотреть на этот его Барраяр… — добавляет Таура мечтательно.  
Элли отмахивается:  
— Вот уж чего смотреть! Я видела, и не один раз. Ужас! Огромная планета и вся такая… планетная. Ветхопланетная, вот! – выговаривает она с гордостью за то, что не запнулась на длинном слове, и тянется к бутылке. В голове у нее кружатся легкие разноцветные облачка, и это верный признак, что, пожалуй, хватит. Разве что еще один глоточек.  
— Как ты их не любишь!   
— Кого их?  
— Планеты.  
— Ну, не люблю! Терпеть не могу. Обожаю… обожала Майлза. Как Нейсмита. А не планетника. Но его разве переспоришь? – она машет обеими растопыренными ладонями для выразительности. Последний глоток пойла заставляет невысказанные слова пузыриться на языке и проситься наружу. – А у меня мог быть от него ребенок, между прочим!  
Таура смеется, демонстрируя устрашающей длины клыки. Таура молодец, она все понимает.  
— Ага. У тебя от него флот.   
— И я этот флот не брошу, женится там Майлз или нет, — ставит Элли точку. Можно подумать, что речь идет… о беззащитном плюшевом мишке. Которого могут уронить и лапу оторвать. – Ты поезжай с Арди. Присмотришь там за ним, чтобы он знал меру с выпивкой . А я, — она зевает, — посплю.  
Когда сержант Таура уходит совершенно трезвой походкой, прихватив пустую бутылку и притушив свет, Элли просто лежит и лениво глядит в потолок каюты. Так же лениво и бесцельно, как текут ее хмельные мысли.   
И чего она вообще вспомнила про этого гипотетического ребенка? Вот уж дурость какая. Если Элли хоть на мгновение захочет стать мамочкой, то быстро вспомнит, что она уже и так адмирал, которому приходится оберегать, учить, улещивать и пасти пять тысяч человек самого разнообразного народу. А что касается биологического предназначения… если тот странный парень, Этан, не соврал, то у нее где-то в дальнем уголке космоса старшие сыновья уже в школу пошли. ЧуднАя цепочка событий: она никогда не узнает про своих возможных детей… как Майлз никогда не узнает про своего. Которого даже в проекте нет, и вообще, Элли уже и не помнит толком, где в медхранилище спрятан маленький криоконтейнер с большими возможностями.  
Потом она засыпает, и никакие ни свадьбы, ни дети ей, разумеется, не снятся.  
***  
Элли Куинн терпеть не может больницы.  
Это то ли детская еще нелюбовь, то ли врезавшееся глубоко воспоминание о том, как ей на Бете хирурги лепили новое лицо взамен сожженного. Бетанские медики – самые предупредительные к пациенту создания на свете, очевидно, принцип «человек слаб и полон комплексов» записан у них на подкорке, но от того процедура приятней не делалась. Элли натурально мучил страх до того самого дня, как все пластповязки смыли, и ей разрешили посмотреть в зеркало. А потом ей оставалось в самых цветастых выражениях поблагодарить лечащего врача и долго привыкать к мысли, что красотка в зеркале – это она, «свой парень» Элли, которая даже в детстве мечтала летать по космосу, а не сниматься в главной роли в голофильме, как все ее подружки.  
Разумеется, при Майлзе Элли запихивала эту внутреннюю дрожь перед больницами куда подальше. Вот уж у кого с медиками был давний счет, непонятно в чью пользу, и нечего было прибавлять к его проблемам свои. Ну да, Элли Куинн вечно выступала как оплот здравомыслия при одном гениальном маньяке, и все равное, главное, он поступал по-своему и выигрывал. Не сказать, чтобы оказывался прав, но побеждал – всегда.  
Теперь Элли сама за все отвечает и выигрывает. Но больницы все равно не любит.  
Хоть Майлз при передаче должности и советовал ей отсиживаться в мягком адмиральском кресле, но сам, наверное, понимал, что совет этот невыполнимый. Адмирал Куинн под обстрелом вытаскивала своих из очередной передряги, в результате – катер в ремонт, а двое убитых (обратимо) и трое раненых отправлены на лечение в медцентр Бошен. Одна из трех – сама Элли. Хорошо еще, что это не ее отправили к криохирургам, повезло, можно сказать…  
Эскобарский врач деловита и заботлива.  
— Вы удачливы, — говорит она пациентке-адмиралу, навещая ее в палате после операции. — У вас хорошая регенерация тканей, и рана оказалась справа.  
— Это почему? – Элли умеет оказывать первую помощь на поле боя, но во всякой анатомии разбирается гораздо хуже, чем в пятимерной математике. Это сердце у человека слева, а вот что справа… — Вы про печень?  
— Печень выше, — с вежливой улыбкой поправляет ее врач. – Я говорю про зону репродуктивных органов. Кстати, в вашей медкарте ничего не говорилось про предыдущую резекцию правого яичника.  
— А это имеет какое-то значение?   
— Для нас и для вашего выздоровления – никакого, мэм, — отвечает врач чуть официально. – Но, я полагаю, вам повезло, что травма пришлась именно с этой стороны. И, — она чуть колеблется, — если позволите спросить…   
Элли кивает, но настораживается. Ее давнее соглашение с доктором Эркхартом не должно быть упомянуто даже в стенах врачебного заведения, это понятно.   
— Вы, надеюсь, уже поместили свою яйцеклетку в генный банк, сеньора Куинн?  
— Зачем? – ошарашенно переспрашивает упомянутая сеньора. Неужели, глядя на нее, деятельного адмирала наемников в возрасте за сорок, кто-то может предположить, что она мечтает обзавестись потомством и уже все для этого предприняла?  
Доктор пожимает плечами.  
— Из предусмотрительности и на всякий случай. Зачем сокращать данный вам изначально спектр возможностей теми рисками, которые несет с собой ваша профессия? Но вклад никогда не поздно сделать. Будь я на вашем месте, я, пусть человек совсем несуеверный, сочла бы происшедшее недавно очень настойчивым намеком от мироздания.  
Элли Куинн соображает быстро.  
— Я не верю в мироздание, – с улыбкой встряхивает она короткими темными кудрями. – А еще в судьбу, в справедливость… разве что в везение. При моей профессии это не лишнее. Приятно слышать, что мое везение вы оцениваете достаточно высоко. Его хватит, чтобы покинуть клинику в течение недели?  
— Пять дней стационарного режима у нас и две недели щадящего — после, — подтверждает ее собеседница. – Я составлю вам список рекомендаций при выписке.   
Флоту стоять на Эскобаре еще почти месяц. Времени хватит на все, думает Элли, осторожно стараясь не конкретизировать свои личные планы даже в мыслях. Она-то немного суеверна.  
***  
Адмирал Куинн великолепна.  
Она идет по станционным коридорам своего детства, сияя совершенной красотой, золотыми нашивками заслуженного высокого звания и радостью встречи с родными. А как же иначе? Бывшая девочка со станции Клайн приехала в гости к маме.  
К сожалению, мамы редко умеют разглядеть в своих детях солдат, героев и успешных менеджеров крупных корпораций на несколько тысяч человек.  
Миссис Куинн угощает свою старшую дочку домашними мясными рулетиками с розмарином – «эти не из тритонов, ну что ты!», смеется она – показывает ей новую гостиную с вирт-проектором и, озабоченно разглядывая выросшего ребенка, не забывает добавить: «Что-то ты какая-то худенькая и смуглая. Это что, космическое излучение? А для здоровья не опасно?»  
Элли не худенькая. Она в отличной форме, легко выполняет двадцать жимов лежа на одной руке, а в спортзале спаррингует с десантниками. А еще она не так глупа, чтобы говорить это маме.  
Маме скоро семьдесят. С отцом они давно в разводе, ее младшая дочь вышла замуж и улетела куда-то на Далтон, и все, чем остается себя занять миссис Куинн – мясные рулетики. Она – технолог-пищевик, уважаемая на станции женщина, работает до сих пор. Подростком Элли до смерти боялась, что ей придется повторить мамину судьбу, благополучную и предсказуемую. Может, поэтому она и сбежала в наемники, едва успела достичь совершеннолетия.  
— Да, мама, у меня все прекрасно. Нет, ну какой еще карьерный рост? Я и так адмирал, — улыбается Элли.   
Миссис Куинн вздыхает, подперев щеку рукой.  
— Ну что ты, девочка, — говорит она ласково. – Я видела адмиралов, это серьезные люди, в чинах, в возрасте, а тебе едва только – за сорок, да? Как время-то летит… Ты молодец, конечно, с этими твоими дендритами, но мне так страшно! Вдруг вам придется воевать с настоящей, большой армией, с Тау Кита или с Цетаганды. Ох, Элли, я так за тебя волнуюсь!  
Что отвечать Элли Куинн на такое?  
«Ну и что, мы били цетов и даже вышибли их с Марилака!». «У нас за спиной большой и надежный заказчик». «Дендарийцы – кстати, не такое сложное название – вовсе не игрушечные солдатики, мама».  
Все не то.  
— Не волнуйся за меня, мама, — говорит она ласково, — я их командир, и мое место — в мягком штабном кресле.  
— А все потому, что ты одна, — делает решительный вывод мама. – Такая красивая у меня дочка выросла, любой мужчина в тебя влюбится! Можно и из военных, а не из станционеров, если мундир тебе так по душе, — соглашается она великодушно, вздыхает и добавляет: — Тебе – мужа, а мне – внука. Прости, Элли, ты хорошая девочка, я знаю, и работа у тебя хорошая, но мне иногда так обидно, что ты от меня улетела!   
Мать знает, что Элли не вернется на Клайн. Элли Куинн, гражданка Галактики, отважная наемница — даже когда выйдет в отставку, она найдет себе место поинтереснее, чем под маминым крылышком. Джина, сестра Элли, тоже покинула станцию, и хлопотливой миссис Куинн теперь одиноко.  
— У меня уже был любимый мужчина. Несколько лет, — это признание честное, а дальше Элли решает немного погрешить против истины, вернее, подсократить ее: – Он погиб.   
Погиб, потом был спасен ею и ожил, и пробыл с нею еще пару лет, а потом совершил ошибку, уехал на свою планету навсегда и женился. Маме этого знать вовсе ни к чему.   
Мама обнимает Элли и тихонько жалеет: «Девочка моя…», и железному адмиралу Куинн по привычке делается просто и спокойно, как в детстве. У нее хорошая мама, намного лучшая, чем сама Элли – дочь. Есть люди, которые созданы для семьи и детей, а есть – наоборот… зато у этих, которые наоборот, в холодильнике лежит готовым все, из чего собираются младенцы.   
Мама будет рада, как ничему другому. Майлз ничего не узнает. И Элли завершит наконец эту виртуальную беременность длиной в несколько лет – и приведет в мир новую жизнь…   
— Вряд ли у меня будет муж, — начинает она медленно, — но дети – могут. В репликаторе. Только куда мне дальше с пеленками и сосками в боевую рубку?   
— А я бы не отказалась повозиться с пеленками, — понимающе улыбается ее мать.  
***  
Элли Куинн – эгоистка, и она это знает.  
Рациональная, никогда не бросающая своих, порядочная с окружающими и твердо знающая, чего она хочет, но тем не менее — эгоистка.  
Что из двух вещей будет большим эгоизмом – вручить собственной маме маленького человечка с неугомонными генами Майлза и целеустремленностью самой Элли или отказаться это делать, избегая ответственности?   
Перед пустым репликатором Элли страшно, как перед боем.  
Как говорил Майлз? «Ни один план не выдерживает столкновения с противником»?  
Ввяжемся в бой – разберемся.


End file.
